Hello
by erdi99
Summary: This one was inspired by Adele's 'Hello' No cupcakes, hurt Babe
1. Chapter 1

**This story was inspired by Adele's new song 'Hello'**

 **Steph's POV**

 ** _Ring_**

 ** _Ring_**

 ** _Ring_**

 ** _Ring_**

I sigh and hang up. How many times have I tried? Probably too many times. 'One last time' I think and dial the familiar number once again.

After the tenth ring, the answering machine answers. "Hello, please leave a message after the beep tone and I will get back to you" His voice leaves a yawning feeling in my stomach and I take a deep breath, before the beep tone rings through the line.

"Hello...it's me...again. I have tried a few times now...I just want to talk to you...okay..uhmm I will call back" I hang up the phone and throw the device onto my bed. With one glance on the clock. I realize I am late to get ready for work again and have to haul ass to make it there on time.

* * *

 ** _Ring_**

 ** _Ring_**

 ** _Ring_**

 ** _Ring_**

Click

"Hello...are you there?" I question, but the person on the other end stays silent. "I am in California...but I suppose you knew that already….It nice here, I got a job at a PI's office, working on getting my licence...so things are going well…" I swallow hard and then the line drops, leaving me listening to the beeping sound.

Why do I even bother? Why do I even try to call him? What is the point? I suppose I am trying let go of the guilt I am still carrying around with me.

* * *

 ** _Ring_**

 ** _Ring_**

 ** _Ring_**

 ** _Ring_**

Click

"How are you? I just wanted to call you...again..I have been trying to tell you how sorry I am...sorry for what I have put you through" I start and keep my fingers crossed that he doesn't hang up on me again. But who knows if it is even him. It could be someone else. Maybe he changed his number and I am speaking to some stranger.

"I am sorry...I truly am. It wasn't fair to you, I should...I should have stayed and fought, but I just couldn't...I couldn't do it any more….Just say something, please just... I want to talk to you...I need to talk to you...Are you there?...Hello?" I sigh and hang up the phone this time myself.

It's been a few months since I left Trenton and have avoided calling him since then. His face, as I told him that I am moving away and didn't want him to follow me, was heart breaking. I just couldn't do it any longer. I suppose I am not as strong as everyone believed me to be. I, Stephanie Plum, finally gave up.

* * *

 ** _Ring_**

 ** _Ring_**

 ** _Ring_**

 ** _Ring_**

"Hello, please leave a message after the beep tone and I will get back to you" Voicemail again.

"It's me again...you never seem to be home when I call...I suppose this is getting kind of stalkerish isn't it?" I say, trying to make some sort of joke out of this situation. "Well something else I can add to the list of Stephanie Plum's great abilities...stalking…" I go on. "I hoped that by now you would maybe return my messages or phone calls...But I suppose you have the right not to...You said I broke your heart and I guess if someone broke my heart, I wouldn't want to talk to them either."

"But then again, I probably shouldn't be talking to myself….I broke my own heart after all, by walking away. I am sorry for that by the way. I truly am and I wish I could tell you this in person...But I am a coward...as you can tell, as I am telling this to your answering machine." I add and make a face at my own cowardice.

"I am sorry for everything that I have done, that I broke your heart, that I walked away, but I couldn't do it anymore...I have never felt like this way before and it scared the shit out of me...on top of that I felt like I didn't have any freedom and you know how much I hate not being able to do what I want...I mean my mother tried for years and look how that turned out." I shake my head.

"I get it though, why you did it...After six months out here, I actually get it, but it is not a life I want to be leading. I need my freedom, something you cannot completely give me...I am sorry for all of this. Never doubt that I didn't love you, but love sometimes isn't enough…" I swallow hard, as the tears are starting to run down my cheeks. "Maybe at some point you can forgive me...maybe at some point I will be able to forgive myself."

I sniff and wipe the tears away, with the back of my hand. "Goodbye…."

* * *

 **Ranger's POV**

"Goodbye…" She says with a tear stricken voice, before hanging up the phone.

I sit in my one-seater in my dark living room, with the moon providing the only light, starring onto the red flashing light of the answering machine. 14 unheard messages, it shows, and double as many missed calls to my cell and home phone.

I take a healthy swig from my whisky tumbler, without breaking eye contact with the offending device, hoping that the answering machine would just explode simply by the power of my stare.

Am I angry? Am I upset?

Neither actually, my head decides, after conversing with my heart. Stephanie made her choice six months ago.

"You coming back to bed, babe?" the blonde questions, as she comes up behind me. Catherine starts kissing my shoulder and runs her red coloured nails over my naked torso.

I only nod, which seems to be enough of an answer to make her retract back into the bedroom. Without a second thought, I place the tumbler on the glass table in front of me, walk over to the answering machine and press the delete button.

What's done is done!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note**

 **This came to me in the spur of the moment. I never incensed to write another chapter. You can either take it as the second chapter, or if you liked how chapter 1 ended as a complete new story.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Steph's POV**  
 _3 years later_

"Stephanieeee" Ed smiles broadly and envelopes me into a hug. "What a sight for sore eyes you are!"

"EDDD...I need some air" I mumble into his shoulder, trying to push him away a little, but give up and laugh.

"Sorry...but I have missed you and I have missed this place" he gestures around his bar.

"You were only gone for two weeks" I point out and his wife behind him snorts.

"In 30 years he has never once left this place alone...those two weeks were two weeks too long for him" Janine remarks and walks right past me into the kitchen.

"I am surprised to see it is still in its original condition" Ed jokes.

"Ha ha very funny...even though I wouldn't have minded putting a bit of new paint on the walls…something with a bit more…colour." I tap my chin and he eyes me suspiciously.

"You wouldn't" Ed places a hand over his heart in mock hurt. I just shoot him a mischievous smile as answer. "Oh dear Lord...I will never leave this place in your, most certainly capable hands, ever again…" He laughs and drags me in for another hug, before going to greet his regulars.

Ed's Bar is famous for being as old looking as he is. For 30 years this place has not been renovated or seen any kind of refurbishment. And I was only partly joking, as I said I wouldn't mind putting a bit of paint on the walls.

"Honey...remember what we talked about? You will allow some minor changes" His wife reminds him and he hangs his head low.

"Fine...but no pink or yellow or anything else bright, this is a biker bar after all." He declares loudly and the regulars cheer in agreement. Ed grew up with the heads of the local biker clubs, such as the Hells Angels and Bandidos, and every one has come to the mutual understanding that this bar is a safe haven of some sorts.

It is a place where, they disregard what it says on their patches and come together as normal people and not rival gangs. Whoever causes problems here has to answer to their bosses and no one wants to piss them off. Apart from a few minor incidents, which had more to do with football or baseball than with their biker clubs, it has worked out so far.

"Thank you for taking care of everything while we were away" Ed says, after he greeted everyone in the bar with a handshake and a hug.

"Not a Problem...I really enjoyed it." I tell him and stack the glasses under the beer taps. I discovered this place one night looking for an FTA. I didn't find him in the bar, but Ed and Janine were so nice to me that I kept coming back.

These guys in here may not turn on each other, but other criminals and cheating husbands are fair game. With the help of their biker network, I have found many people that didn't want to be found.

"Now what do you wanna eat? I am sure Jose can whip something up for you two" I question, as I place a beer in front of Ed and a wine in front of Janine. This bar serves beer and spirit exclusively, however Ed only stocks one type of wine and that is Janine's favorite.

Thirty years ago on the opening night of Ed's Bar, a young woman walked in, trying to hide from an ex boyfriend who kept following her. She found refuge, help and her future husband. Ed and his friends straightened the Ex out and the rest is history.

"All ready ordered" Janine smiles and takes a sip out of her glass.

"Alright then" I smile and walk along the bar to serves some new customers. I have been helping out regularly. In the beginning it was mostly due to my PI job not making enough money for me to live, but now I do it because I enjoy it.

That's how they were able to go on a cruise for their 30th wedding anniversary.

The next couple of hours pass in a blur, with the Friday night crowd pouring in. But soon enough everything slows down. I hear the door of the bar open and look up with a smile to greet whoever just walked in. But as I see who it is my smile fades. The glass I am holding drops out of my hand, shattering on the ground, and my heart starts beating a mile a minute.

 _What is he doing here?_

"Honey, are you ok?" I can hear Freddie, a Hells Angel, questions with concern. As I don't answer he looks over his shoulder to see what I am staring at.

It seems like I have been frozen to the spot, staring at the person I never thought I'd see again. I knew he was potentially coming here, but I didn't let myself hope that he would. The bar patrons have gone quite, looking back and forth between me and the man standing at the door.

"You look like you are seeing a ghost, doll...you want me to make him leave?" Jimmy, a member of the Banditos, questions and I just shake my head.

No one could make him leave. And as much as I want this bar to be brought into the 21st century, a fight between the bikers and him, isn't the way to go. Plus I don't fancy dealing with dead bodies tonight.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, as I finally find my voice again. I step away, as Janine starts sweeping the broken glass away, but never lose eye contact.

"I need your help" He answers gruffly.

"With what?" I manage to say and give him the once over. He has packed on a bit more muscle, has grown a beard and his hair is shaved into a buzz cut. Clad from head to toe in black and his blank face in place, he looks like someone you do not want to mess with.

"Julie" He answers. "She is missing."

"I don't know where she is" I tell him a little too quick and look away. My hands are shaking and I need do something to keep them occupied. Truth is I know exactly where his daughter is, but she begged me not to tell anyone, least of all her father.

"You always were a terrible liar Stephanie" Ranger growls and takes a few steps towards the bar. All the bikers suddenly stand, eyeing him with suspicion.

"Sit down. Have a drink. We are closing in a couple of hours." I tell him in a tone that doesn't leave room for an argument.

The next couple of hours pass in a blur, with me trying really hard not to let Ranger get to me. With every move I make, I can feel his eyes on me. As it comes to closing time, I have to push everybody out the door, assuring them that I would be fine on my own.

"I really don't mind sticking around" Ed assures me once again, but I shake my head and shoot Janine a pleading look.

"Come on Ed, let's go home" his wife drags him along and just before they round the corner, Ed calls out "You know where the gun is, don't be afraid to use it."

If he'd know how familiar I am with guns and that I wouldn't have a problem using them, it would give the poor man aheart attack. I take a deep breath of the summer night air, before closing the door.

 _Flashback_

 _Two weeks earlier_

" _Julie?" I look at the girl in front of me in disbelief and step aside to let her in. "What are you doing here and how did you get my address?"_

" _You shouldn't write your address on letters or postcards, if you don't want anyone knowing it" She shrugs in passing, dragging her big, and seemingly heavy backpack in behind her. "And I came here to visit you, before I take of the New Zealand for the summer."_

" _New Zealand?" I raise an eyebrow in question and close the door. Julie and I stayed in touch since I moved out here and in our last chat a couple of weeks ago, she didn't mention anything about going to New Zealand._

" _Wow this place is a step up from your digs in Trenton...well apart from my father's place of course" She remarks and looks around my living room._

 _This apartment isn't much, but it is my own. I was able to buy it a year ago with the money I saved up. Two bedrooms, small kitchen with a spacious living room and a balcony overlooking the skyline of San Diego. The only reason I was able to afford this place, is because a murder happened in here and the price dropped drastically._

 _"Thank you...I guess...why are you going to New Zealand and does Ranger know you are here?" I probe and walk into the kitchen to get some water._

" _Because I want to see it...maybe even move onto Australia. And no Ranger doesn't know" Julie answers and smiles at me gratefully as I hand her a bottle of water. She has grown and has become a very beautiful young woman, with her father's eyes and jet black hair. I bet she breaks a few hearts._

" _You father is going to come looking for you" I warn her and she mumbles something that sounds suspiciously like 'I am counting on it'_

" _I am 18 years old and an adult. I can do as I please." She informs and flops onto my couch._

" _Ok…you are an adult, but you also have an overprotective father, who will turn earth into hell if he knows you are missing" I tell her concerned._

" _I have left a few breadcrumbs, leading here. So you can tell him you saw me, but you can't tell him where I have gone…Please Steph" she almost begs and I sigh._

" _What is going on Julie?" I question with suspicion and sit down next to her on the couch. She loves her father and would never do something to upset him._

" _I need to get out, I need to be free…living like this is just not me" She explains and using the same words I did, as I broke it off with Ranger. "I need you to send this to Rangemen…in like four weeks, just in case dad doesn't come looking for me here." Julie adds and hands me an envelope._

" _sure" I nod, partly hoping Ranger will come looking for her, partly hoping he won't. I do not know how I will handle seeing him again._

 _End of Flashback_

"Where is Julie?" Ranger repeats his question from earlier, as I walk back behind the bar.

"She gave me this to give to you" I say and fish the envelope, that I have been carrying around with me for the past two weeks, out of my bag. Seems like Ranger just saved me the money for the postal stamp.

I walk over and place the envelope in front of him, before walking away to give him some space.

Four years ago, Ranger came back from a Mission with multiple gunshot wounds. He was put on bed rest from Bobby immediately, as he was very skinny and a couple of vital organs had been hit. Bobby didn't want Ranger tearing the stitches either. Ranger wasn't happy but he obliged.

A couple of days later I was badly hurt by an FTA. That was the first thing that put Ranger into an overprotective mood. But as a gang managed to break into the Rangemen building; shot Cal dead, who was at the desk at the time, and also we able to injure myself and a couple of rookies, as we emerged from the garage, he went into full on overprotective mode.

Ranger locked everything down, insisted I took up training and had me followed everywhere. I did everything he asked of me and more. I was trained on every single gun in the building and passed the physical Rangemen test in flying colours. After that I was employed at Rangemen and gave up my job at Vinnie's.

For a while that was great, but I wasn't allowed to go out and hunt FTA's nor was I allowed to leave the building to meet the girls or my family without an entourage of at least three Rangemen. I was constantly watched, but I figured that oncesome time passed Ranger would ease up.

But he didn't. I couldn't lift my pinkie finger without someone watching me. At some point it just got too much, but he wouldn't have any of it as I voiced my concerns. I told myself that the amount I love him would be enough to deal with all of this and let it go.

Then a year later I felt more and more caged and nothing good happens when I feel that way. In a fight I told him straight up to ease off the security or I am gone. He only shook his head and ignored me.

The same night I packed my bags. I told him I was leaving and to not come for me, hoping he would wake up and changehis ways. The way he looked at me, broke my heart, but he didn't stop me, so I left. Perhaps I should have fought harder made him realize his obsession with security was too much, but I didn't have the energy and took the coward's way out. I broke my own heart in the process.

Being first in Miami and the here in San Diego and having had some time to think, I get why he did it. I was the most precious thing to him and he didn't want to risk losing me. He told me so multiple times. What happened just pushed him over the edge.

"Did you put her up to this?" Ranger questions and slams his fist on the bar, making the glasses rattle.

"Excuse me?" I am stunned.

"Did you put her up to this?" Ranger asks again through clenched teeth. " 'Dad, I need to get out, I need some freedom. I cannot live with this amount of security anymore. I know you do it because you love me, but I need some time off from all of this. I am going to New Zealand, please don't follow me. I will email and call as much as I can. Don't worry, I have enough money saved up. I hope you understand, love Julie' " He reads out loud and I wince. She sounds so much like me.

"No I didn't" I answer and get back to cleaning the bar.

"This sounds an awful lot like you" He accuses me.

"Well it wasn't me…get Hector to check our email correspondence, Facebook accounts, what's app and whatever else youwant…I don't care…I had nothing to do with this." I point out to him without looking up.

He stays silent for a long time. I actually have to look up to see if he hasn't snuck out, as he can be as silent as a cat. "I just wanted to keep you save."

"I know" I nod, grab my notepad and turn to check the fridges for stock.

"It's all my fault" his voice is strained and it tugs at my heart. Even after three years, I still love the bastard and have never stopped thinking about him.

"No…well…a little" I sigh, abandon my task and come to stand in front of him, with only the bar separating us. "Like I told you on that voicemail…well I don't know if you ever listened to them…I get why you did it, but it may have been a bit excessive. You knew my take on being controlled and watched, but you never took it into account, even after I got training. I am sorry how things worked out between us, but that life just isn't for me."

"It seems like not for Julie either" Ranger remarks dryly and looks me straight into the eyes. God I missed him.

"Give her time. She will contact you when she is ready." I tell him.

"Yeah, maybe you are right" Ranger concedes and stands. "It was good seeing you Steph." He adds and then walks out of the bar.

I breath in deeply and back out, to get my heart back under control. Will I ever be able to move on? Probably not. There is no other like Ranger.

* * *

 **Ranger's POV**

I close the door behind me and lean against it with a sigh.

'Ps: Dad, you are miserable without her. Kick the blonde to the curb and make it work. I love you'

That is the line I did not read out loud, but her choice of words and directness makes me chuckle. Julie is truly my daughter. She doesn't beat around the bush.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

 **This chapter was inspired by yet another Adele song (When we were young) and was originally meant to be a standalone one shot and not at all related to this story. But within writing the first page I knew I had to write this for 'Hello'.**

 **Any Dialogue written in** _Italics_ **is meant to be in Spanish.**

 **I also changed a couple of things in the previous chapter. I made it that Steph was first in Miami and then moved to San Diego. Also I fixed the timeline. Ranger came back from his mission 4 years ago and she left 1 year later.**

 **I have now marked this story to 'In Progress'. I have realized keep coming back to it. I am not sure how regularly I will be updating or how many more chapters there will be, but here we go, Chapter 3.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Ranger's POV**

 _Two weeks later_

"She is here" Les says through our ear pieces and my head instantly whips into the direction of the entrance.

"Wow" Slips past my lips when I see her standing there in a red dress and I can hear my guys chuckle through the earpiece in response.

"You gonna get your girl tonight Rangemen?" Bobby questions.

"We are here to do a job" I growl through the mic.

"That's a 'no' then" Tank, who is standing next to me, remarks.

"I am going to kill Les" I say under my breath for the mic not to pick it up.

"He just wants to move things along and I can't say that I am completely opposed to that idea." My best friend informs me.

"He shouldn't have invited her" I say for, what feels like the hundredth time tonight. I only found out about this three hours ago and only because Manny let it slip. Apparently I wasn't to know that she had been invited.

" _See it as a good sign that she is here_ " Hector chimes in. _"All might not be lost after all"_

 _"_ _Not when someone else is here too"_ I let them know, just before Catherine stops in front of me.

"Shit" Les mutters into my ear and I turn my com's off. Tank is right next to me and will let me know if something important comes up.

"Hey" Catherine smiles and kisses my cheek.

"Catherine" I say politely.

Catherine is what you would call your typical High Society Girl. Her family comes from old money and she has yet to work a day in her life. She comes to these events to be seen, gossip and maybe leave a huge chunk of money on behalf of her dead father.

I met Catherine in a Hotel Bar in Miami just shortly after Steph left. I had tracked Steph down, wanted to make her see reason, but I couldn't get over my own ego. She broke my heart after all. So I got drunk at the Hotel Bar instead. Catherine showed up, I got even more drunk and ended up spending the night in her room.

A few days later, after I returned from Miami, I was in New York where Catherine lives and we hooked up again. I made it blatantly clear to her that this wasn't going anywhere but sex.

Now three years down the road, she may have forgotten our deal.

"I haven't heard from you since you came back from your mission" She says with a bit of accusation in her tone. Tank obviously overheard what Catherine said and I can see him raising an eyebrow in question.

"It's just been really busy" I tell her and I am not even lying. When I got back to town, things went to hell and back. There were a series of B&E's at the properties we protect, a hack attack to our servers and one of my men got seriously injured on a takedown in Philly. I had barely time to wrap my head around what happened in San Diego let alone talk to Catherine.

"You could have at least called when you got back to town" Catherine shoots me a hurtful look.

"Don't do this here." I warn her, before I add a little softer "We can talk about this later. Grab some coffee or something after the event."

"I want to do more than…" she starts successively, but stops talking when someone steps up behind me.

"Hello Ranger" a very familiar voice says and I close my eyes in resignation.

"Babe" Slips out of my mouth when I turn around. I can smell her vanilla lotion and a hint of coconut, which I assume is from her perfume. The floor length, glittery, red dress she is wearing exposes her collarbone, has long sleeves and is tight fitted to her every curve. Her makeup has been applied subtly, her usually wild curls were pinned up and she is only wearing a pair of teardrop earrings.

In short she looks amazing and gorgeous.

"You know this person Babe?" Catherine questions and glares at Steph.

"I am Stephanie Plum, an old friend of Rangers" Steph holds out a hand for Catherine to shake without looking at me.

"Ah" Catherine nods with a tight smile, as if that clarifies something when she takes Steph's hand. I never told her about Steph and I wanted to keep it that way. Same goes for everything else in my personal life. I never told her anything that she couldn't Google herself. "Catherine Scott"

"Bomber" Tank smiles over Catherine's head and Steph walks around her to greet him. Another part of my body reacts instantly when I see that Steph's dress doesn't have a back and only starts again just above her well defined behind.

* * *

 **Steph's POV**

Why did I do this to myself?

I shouldn't have come here. It was a mistake.

I only received the invitation three days ago to attend this fundraiser in Washington for injured Military personnel and their families. The invitation was sent in a sleek black Rangemen envelope and my heart skipped a beat when I first saw it sitting in my mailbox. It said a Hotel room had been organised for me, with a car to drive me to and from the event.

But as I read the invitation, I instantly determined that I wasn't going to go. But my stupid heart had to overrule my logical mind in the last second. This morning I let my employer know I couldn't make it to work, packed my things and jumped on the first plane to Washington.

Now here I am, in this stupid expensive dress and a fake smile on my lips. I should have assumed that the invitation didn't come from Ranger personally and that he had moved on. Why shouldn't he? It's been three years. And I have to admit his new girlfriend is gorgeous.

Her shoulder length blonde hair is elegantly curled, her tanned skin beautifully offset by the off-white strapless dress she is wearing with a necklace, earrings and a bracelet which I guess cost more than I make in five years combined.

"You ok Bomber?" Tank questions when he draws me into a hug.

"I shouldn't have come here" I acknowledge whisper.

"No you should have. It is time that he faces reality" Ranger's best friend retorts. "Sorry" He adds before turning his head to the opposite side of the room, where I can see Bobby standing by the podium. "Ok...Ranger we have to go" Tank says over my head to the man standing behind me.

Without saying another word they disappear in the crowd. Well as much as Tank can disappear in a crowd with his large frame of a body.

"So you are an old friend of Ranger's?" Catherine questions and takes two glasses of champagne from the passing waiter.

"I am" I nod and accept the glass she is handing me.

"Strange... he has never mentioned you before" She says, obviously on the hunt for information. Part of me is surprised that Ranger hasn't told his new girlfriend about how is Ex left him, but then again Ranger is a very private person.

"You know Ranger" I shrug. "He doesn't talk much."

"Did you two serve together?" She probes.

"Something like that" I tell her and scan the room. "Please excuse me, I see someone I know." I shoot her a smile and make my way over to where Hector is standing.

" _You look nice in your tux._ " I comment when I slide next to him.

" _I hate this thing_ " He grumbles and pulls on his collar. Someone must have said something through the earpiece because a small smile flickers across his face and his eyes look at someone across the room.

" _Who is the lucky guy?_ " I question when he pulls me into a hug. But he doesn't have to answer for me to know who it is. " _I am happy for you two._ " I was hoping for this to happen for years.

" _Thank you_ " He nods. _"You look too thin. Have you been eating at all in the past three years?"_

I did try to keep in touch with most of the Rangemen, but it got too hard. My heart couldn't take being sent pictures from home, so the contact nearly ceased to exist. But I am sure though that they kept track of my movements once in awhile.

 _"_ _No. I tried replicating your delicious enchiladas but I nearly ended up burning the house down"_ I sigh, making Hector laugh. In that moment a bell rings and people are being asked to take their seats. When I reach my table, I realise that I am surrounded by Bobby's family.

"Senator, it is a pleasure to see you again" I smile at Senator Brown.

"Miss Plum" He teases and envelopes me into a hug. "I believe we decided to go by our first names the last time we met."

"Yes we did" I nod. "After all, if a girl spills half of her BBQ ribs down the most expensive suit you own, she loses the right of being formally address by anyone."

He laughs, motions to the table and says. "We are sitting next to each other."

"Oh boy...let's hope there won't be any BBQ ribs. Wouldn't want to ruin your tux as well." I retort and make him laugh again.

"Stephanie" Emma Brown, Bobby's Mother, exclaims and draws me into a hug too.

"Are you responsible for this shindig?" I question when we pull apart. Emma is a gorgeous woman in her 60's and knows how to throw a party. She used to be a lawyer until her husband decided to run for Senate, but Emma claims it was her idea all along.

"Of course I am" She smiles. "Come sit. We are about to get started."

* * *

 **Ranger's POV**

"Les" I glare at him.

"All I am saying is, don't waste your chance. She is here that says a lot." Les adds and watches the room with his vigilant eyes.

Rangemen was hired, like every year in the past three years, by Senator Brown and his wife to supply the security for the event. Since there are many high profile Politicians attending including high ranking military personnel, we have to stay alert at all times.

"Cut it out Santos. This is neither your business nor does this subject belong at work" I growl, once again low enough for the mic not to pick it up and broadcast it to my other employees.

That seems to have done it, since my cousin shuts his mouth foregoing any other commentary he was about to make.

* * *

 **Steph's POV**

"Are you hoping to get back with him?" Catherine questions when she steps next to me at the bar. The official part of the evening is over and now the band has started to play, drawing people to the dance floor.

"Excuse me?" I turn to look at her.

"I can see the way you are looking at him. He is with me now, so don't get any ideas" She replies with a smile that is anything but friendly.

Instead of replying, I just walk away. As I make my way across the room, a hand catches my wrist and I turn to look at the person it belongs to. "You should know better than to sneak up on a person" I smile at Bobby.

"Want to dance?" He questions and instead of awaiting my answer, he pulls me onto the dance floor.

"I haven't even said yes" I chuckle and let him draw me closer. "Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"I get special treatment at this event" Bobby smiles and starts guiding me around the dance floor. These dancing lessons that my mother made me take will be paying off tonight. "I am only working if there is need to, otherwise I am here to support my family… It is good to have you here Bomber."

"It is good to be here." I nod.

"I am surprised you came" He comments. "Ranger has not yet divulged what happened in San Diego."

"I shouldn't have come" I tell him. "But when I received the invitation I figured it was from Ranger and that there may be hope after all I have done to him...That we could be friends again"

"Don't give up just yet" Bobby encourages me.

"Did I do the right thing by walking away three years ago?" I question out loud, for the first time to someone else that isn't myself.

"You weren't happy and Ranger couldn't see it. I'd say, yes you did the right thing." Bobby says, before he stops dancing and looks around the room. "I am sorry Bomber, but my presences is requested." and with that he leaves me alone on the dance floor to attend whatever problem has just arisen.

* * *

"It was a beautiful party" I say when I walk out onto the balcony, from which I can see the Washington Monument.

"It was" Ranger nods without looking at me. I saw him walk out here and against my better judgement I decided to follow him. "You look beautiful" he adds and turns his dark eyes on me. I am surprised to see his blank face gone and different kinds of emotions playing across his face.

His words put a smile onto my lips and my heart starts beating a mile a minute. "Thank you...so do you."

"I would prefer being called handsome" he teases, still leaning on the balconies stone fence.

I walk over and come to stand next to him. "Thank you for inviting me." I say, even though I am 100% sure that he didn't sent the invite.

"I did not invite you…" he admits, which stings a little. "...But I am glad you came."

"Me too" I smile at him and for a moment it is like it used to be between us. The chemistry is off the charts.

"Babe...there you are!" Catherine says with a bit of surprise in her voice, when she steps through the open doors and Ranger slips his blank face in place. Interesting. "I have been looking for you."

"I had to get some air" He replies tightly. Apparently not impressed with his girlfriend disturbing us.

"Well I am ready to go. Shall we?" She questions and shoots me a gleeful look. I stop short from rolling my eyes and just ignore her.

"I will be right there" Ranger nods, obviously expecting Catherine to leave, but she is staying put. With a sigh he turns towards me "It was good seeing you Steph" and for a moment I think he will hug me, but then seems to decide against it.

We look at each other for another long moment, before I decide to put an end to this. "Goodbye Ranger" I shoot him what I hope is a happy smile.

Ranger just nods at me and follows Catherine of the Balcony.

* * *

 **Ranger's POV**

"We have to talk" I tell Catherine when we walk down the steps to her waiting limousine.

"There is no need" She replies flippantly. "The looks you two were giving each all night were more than obvious."

"Catherine…" I start, but she lifts her hand to silence me. I can see that she is having trouble not to cry, even though she is trying to put on a cool demeanour.

"Don't...It is fine." She says and takes a deep breath. "It is my fault. Should have realized that this was going nowhere, but you kept me around so…" She shrugs.

"I am sorry" I tell her and mean it. Last thing I wanted was for her to get hurt. But in the haze I was in after Steph left, I didn't realize what I was doing. Maybe Julie leaving was a good thing. It opened my eyes.

Just as she is about to say something, Steph comes running out of the Building with panic written all over the face and her cell phone in her hand. "It's about Julie!"

* * *

 **Liked it? Hated it? Leave a comment below!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

 **I am sorry, I had to change another thing in the previous chapter, as someone pointed out to me that I killed Cal off in Chapter 1 and resurrected him in chapter 3. Apparently I have not been paying close enough attention to my own story. So I have changed Cal to Zip in chapter 3.**

* * *

 **Ranger's POV**

"What is going on?" I question and take two steps at the time up to where Steph is standing.

"Julie is missing" Steph's face is white as a sheet of paper and she thrusts the phone into my hands.

"Hello" I say when I bring the phone to my ear and start rubbing Steph's back to calm her down. My own heart is pounding so hard in my chest that I can feel it down in my toes.

"Hello, this is Officer Declan Blake from the Te Kao Police Department in New Zealand." the deep voice on the other end says.

"My daughter is missing?" I question and pull Steph into me.

"We found Julie Manoso's rental car abandoned on the side of the road with all her belongings in it. The rental car company has advised me that this number is listed for emergencies" the officer replies. Only years of military training are helping me to stay calm, while a million possible scenarios are running through my mind. "It has been more than 24 hours since the car was found and we have searched the nearby trails. Her phone is off too."

"Mr Manoso, have you heard from your daughter at all in the last 24 hours?" Officer Blake adds.

"I haven't heard from her since she left the US about one month ago." I reply and look at Steph who only shakes her head. She hasn't heard from her either.

"What about your wife or any other relatives?" He asks.

"I am not sure. I will need to check." I answer, not bothering to correct him on the wife part. " Any sign of a crime?"

"The car was locked and only her handbag missing." the man informs me. "Could you please find out if someone has heard from her? You can reach me under this number."

"I will give you a call back asap" I nod and hang up.

"Everything ok?" Catherine questions. I did not notice her coming up the steps.

"Julie is missing" Steph answers, with a little bit more colour in her face and pulls away from me.

"My daughter" I clarify for Catherine, making me once again realise how far away I kept her from my personal life. She looks surprised by my answer, but doesn't say anything. "You haven't heard from her at all?" I look at Steph.

"No... nothing since she stopped by to give me the letter for you" She informs me.

"Ok. Go inside gather the men." I tell Steph, before turning to Catherine. "I am sorry about everything."

"We are both to blame" She nods. "I am sure your daughter is fine."

"She has to be" If she isn't, I don't know what I am going to do. With that I turn around to follow Steph inside.

The core Team is already assembled and Steph is just relying the information, when I join them in the lobby.

"You haven't heard from her?" I look at my friends and they all shake their heads in answer. "I will be on the next plane to New Zealand. I want to know everything by the time I land."

"You can take my jet" Catherine says behind me, who must have followed us inside. So much to being aware of my surroundings at all times. "It will be easier than to fly commercial."

"Thank you" I nod. She instantly takes her phone out of her clutch and I assume she is making a call to the pilot. I turn back to my men and question "Are we clear?"

* * *

 **Steph's POV**

Our friends nod at his question, before he turns away to leave. I am standing there helplessly looking after him. A large part of me wants to go with him, make sure Julie is ok, since I love that girl like crazy.

We used to be really close and she was the only person I really tried to stay in touch with after I walked away. I wanted to be sure that she wouldn't be collateral in the fall out and that she didn't think I didn't love her to bits.

With Julie missing, I feel a little lost and I cannot imagine what Ranger must feel like on the inside. He may show that loss doesn't affect him, but I know him better. When Cal died it affected him, it affected all of us, like a close family member passed away.

But it is not my place anymore to go with him and accompany him in a crises. I gave that privilege away when I walked out. Catherine has that privilege now. I will stay and help the guys dig up information from this end.

I am just about to ask Les, if I can bunk with him in Trenton, because staying at my parents is just not an option, when Ranger turns around and looks at me a little annoyed. "Time is of the essence Stephanie" He says. "You can have your reunion later."

I look from Ranger, to Catherine and then at Les, who pushes me slightly forward. "Find our girl" is all he says. I quickly kiss his cheek, wave to the other guys and make my way over to where Ranger is waiting impatiently. When I pass Catherine, who is still on the phone arranging for the jet to be ready, her expression is guarded but her eyes show that she is hurting.

Once I reach Ranger, he grabs my hand and starts walking in long strides to the exit leaving me to try to keep up in my high heels. "Is Catherine not coming?"

"No" He simply replies. Despite all the dread and fear for Julie, I can't help but feel a little happy about that.

* * *

 **Rangers POV**

Once we are outside, I take out my phone and call a number that I haven't dialled in a long time.

When I came back injured from that dreadful Mission, Julie and Rachel had a huge fight that same day, which had Julie packing her bags and turning up at Rangemen Miami. Thankfully Les was on his way to Miami for a site visit anyways and was able to keep an eye on her.

I tried to mend fences between them from my bed, but it didn't work. When Les flew back, Julie came with him and never left. Suffice to say that Rachel never forgave me for Julie moving in with me.

"Hello" Rachel's sleepy voice rings through the line.

"Rachel, it's Ric" I say. "Julie is missing" I cut right down to it, as I don't want to waste any time making small talk.

"What do you mean missing?" Rachel, now more alert than a few seconds ago, questions.

"Steph got a call from a cop in New Zealand saying that they found Julie's rental car but not her." I answer and drag Steph along with me down the road. I would carry her to speed things up, but that would make talking on the phone impossible. "Have you heard from her at all?"

"New Zealand?" Rachel questions in a time which tells me, that Julie didn't inform her mother of her travel plans. "And no, I haven't heard from her since Christmas…" And Rachel only got that call because I forced our daughter to, but I better not mention that now.

"Yes New Zealand" I inform her "She took of a month" I inform her.

"What did you do?" Rachel raises her voice.

"Rachel" I sigh. The very hidden and very sulky teenager in me wants to ask _'Why do you assume I did something?'_ , but I forego that and say instead "I don't need this shit from you right now."

"Fuck you Ricardo" Rachel shouts and before she hangs up the phone she adds "You better find her alive or so help me god."

"A pleasure talking to you as always" I mutter and pocket my phone.

"She is blaming you" Steph's says more as a statement then a question, but I nod anyways. "She has some nerve…"

"Don't start Babe" I almost beg her. It is no secret that Rachel and Steph don't exactly get along. When Steph and I were still together, Rachel made it more than clear that she thinks Steph was coming between her and Julie. Which wasn't true. Rachel managed to turn Julie against herself all on her own and Steph was the one trying to get Julie to have more contact with her mother.

"You are right" Steph says and stops dead in her tracks. "Hold on one sec" She adds, takes of her shoes, before slipping her hand into mine again. "That's better."

* * *

"We will find her" Steph assures me just when we take off an hour and a half after leaving the Venue.

Since then I have made multiple calls to Officer Blake and tried to get as much information out of him as possible. I also told him to call Tank with any updates if there are any while I am in the air.

"I know" I nod, I just fear in what state we will find her.

"She will be fine" Steph laces her fingers with mine and gives my hand a reassuring squeeze before letting go. She always claimed to not be able to read me, but Steph has no idea that she can read me better than any of the core team members.

"Thank you for coming with me" I thank her.

"You are welcome." She nods. "I love Julie just as much...I tried staying in touch as best as I could."

"I know" I acknowledge. "She told me. Julie wanted me to go, find you and bring you home."

"She said so in one of her emails. I told her to let it go." Steph tells me and my heart skips a beat. So she didn't want to be found? "Because if you had, I would have followed you to wherever you would have led me. And I couldn't have that."

"Why not?" I find myself asking.

"Because I would have been just as unhappy as I was before. You wouldn't have changed. Nothing would have changed." She explains.

I let that sink in for a moment, before I confess "I did find you... just shortly after you left."

* * *

 **Steph's POV**

He came to find me?

"I wanted to bring you home" And like I said I would have followed him had he showed up in front of my door. "But I got drunk and found Catherine instead."

"Why are you telling me this?" The last part is like a punch to the chest.

"Full disclosure" Is all he says to answer my question.

For a long while we stay quiet. Both occupied with our own thoughts. Mine is just going over and over the last words he said.

I just don't know what to say. What does all of this mean? Is he still as much in love with me as I with him? Even though he found someone else, does this mean he never forgot me?

"How can I forget you, when you were the love of my life?" Ranger turns his head to me and looks me right into the eyes. "You said that out loud" He smiles, slides his right hand along my jaw and into my hair. "Some things never change huh?"

His eyes are solely focused on me, my heart stops beating and butterflies flap their wings in my stomach. I can barely manage to shake my head to answer him. No, some things never change including his hold over me. He could ask me to jump out of this plane right now and I would do it, because I am still madly and unconditionally in love with him.

"Maybe, when we find Julie...you and I could have a talk" He suggests in almost a whisper. Once again I nod my head to answer and my eyes keep focusing on his lips, wishing he would kiss me. "Ok." He adds, removes his hand and takes out his laptop.

I take a deep breath and pull myself together. One thing at a time. First Julie then Ranger and me.

* * *

More than 24 hours later, we finally touchdown in Auckland. As soon as we step out of the plane, Ranger's phone starts ringing and he picks it up without hesitation.

"Report" He barks and starts walking towards the private terminal door.

"Thank fucking god" He sighs, stops in his tracks, bends down and puts his hands on his knees. When he looks up at me, I can see the relief on his face.

"We will be there in a few hours. Tell them to let her out of their sight" He tells to whomever is on the other end. He hangs up and says "They found Julie."

 **Now what happened to Julie?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**

 **I know this one is a little shorter than you are used to, but I hope you will still enjoy it.**

 **I have had this unfinished in my box for a few months now, and only ended up adding a little bit today.**

 **Thank you for all your support and comments. They mean a lot.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Steph's POV**

The helicopter sets down on a field next to a building which looks like a school. With what I have seen so far off New Zealand from above, I can determine that it is beautiful. Definitely greener than anything else I have ever seen.

We are greeted by an imposing dark skinned man in a police uniform who is leaning against a cop car, with his arms crossed over his chest. "You must me Mr and Mrs Manoso" He says and smiles. If he queries our choice of clothing he isn't voicing it and he still looks imposing, but a lot friendlier.

"Yes" Ranger nods. "But you can call me Ricardo."

"But I am not his wife. I am a friend" I explain and extend my hand. "Steph."

"Nice to meet you both" He nods and shakes our hands. "My name is Chief Blake. Julie is at the station. When I left she was asleep and I didn't want to wake her."

"That is fine." Ranger nods. "So what actually happened?"

"I will let Julie tell you the story" He grins and motions to his car. "After you."

* * *

"Julie" I gently shake her shoulder.

"Not now Steph...five more minutes" she says and slaps my hand away, making Ranger, the Chief and me laugh.

"Nope...you gotta get up now. You have some explaining to do young lady" I grin. It only took us a few minutes to get from our landing spot to the Police Station. The town is tiny.

"Urggg" Julie groans, pulls the blanket tighter around herself and turns around. She opens her eyes and closes them just as quickly. "Nope...I am still asleep."

Ranger's grin expands. He steps closer to the couch, lifts her feet, sits down and places them into his lap. "We are glad that you are ok...but we want to know what happened. When I received the call…" He swallows hard.

"I am sorry Dad" Julie sits up instantly and takes his hand. I look around and see that Chief Blake left us alone in the office, which would explain why Ranger's blank face is nowhere to be seen and his emotions are on clear display. "I didn't plan this to get the two of you here...I swear."

"It wasn't even remotely what I was thinking." Ranger assures her and pats her leg.

"Wait...why are you guys so dress up?" Julie looks confused at our get up.

"We went to a charity ball." I explain. "We didn't have much time to go shopping and the airport we fuelled up at half way to New Zealand did not have clothes shops. Then when we landed in Auckland, we wasted no time coming here." Those were the most uncomfortable 24 hours of my life. This tight dress is not made for long distance travel.

"You two were at a Ball together?" Julie starts smiling, but I instantly shake my head to stop her thought. Nothing has been talked about and I don't want Julie getting excited for no reason.

"So what happened?" Ranger probes, ignoring her excitement over the two of us being at an event together.

"A lot of things actually at the same time." Julie sighs.

"Start at the beginning" I encourage her and finally take seat in a nearby chair. My feet and the bottom of my dress look dirty from walking barefoot on the streets of Washington. There were flip flops on the plane which I borrowed, but only now it occurs to me that I could have showered on the plane as well.

"Well I was driving north to Cape Reinga and stopped to stretch my legs, when I saw this hiking trail and the sign said it was leading to Te Kao Bay. I figured it would take more than a couple of hours, grabbed my small backpack with food and drinks, locked up the car and started walking." Julie explains. "Turns out it was more than a couple of hours. It was amazing...so beautiful" she continues and her eyes light up.

"I didn't stay long, but it was already getting dark and I only had the flashlight on my phone. I thought I took the right trail, but I didn't. I got lost, didn't have a signal and my maps on my phone were leading me the wrong way.

It took me ages to find the right path and get back where I thought I had left the car. But it was gone. By that time my phone had died, so I couldn't call anyone."

"The police searched the nearby area...they said they couldn't find you." Ranger tells her.

"Maybe that was while I was napping?" She questions sheepishly. "I was tiered, so found a spot away from the street, laid down and napped. By the time I woke up it was way into the morning. Eventually a car past me and I was able to get a lift back to the city, where I went to the police station to report the missing car, only to be immediately guided into the Chief's office. I talked to Tank and he told me to stay put. So here I am"

"I am just glad that you are alright" Ranger draws her into a tight hug.

"I am sorry I worried you Dad" Julie's voice is muffled by Ranger's shoulder and she draws him even closer. "And I am sorry I left like this...I just…"

"I know" Ranger nods. "It's ok."

* * *

 _A few days later_

"I will see you in a few months" Ranger hugs Julie tight. "Just keep that tracker on you."

"Ok" Julie nods into his shoulder. "I will, but you have to promise not to track my movements every second. I need some space and independence."

"I promise" Ranger says and adds "I hope you will have the time of your life kiddo." before letting he go.

Tears pool in my eyes and I draw a deep breath to keep them at bay. The last few days were fun. After an extensive shopping trip, we drove Julie up to Cape Reinga and spent the sometime there. Relaxing, looking around, and hiking. But the time has come for Ranger and me to go back to the real world.

"I hope you will join Dad in a few months" Julie whispers in my ear when she comes to hug me.

"No guarantees" I answer and draw her closer. "I love you, but you have to stop meddling. If it is meant to be, it will work itself out."

Julie snorts and withdraws from my embrace. "Call me when you land."

Both of us nod and get into the hired car to drive all the way back to Auckland. We decided against the helicopter and instead decided that we could use that time to talk.

* * *

A couple of hours later, the silence in the car is deafening. There is so much to say and I do not know where to start.

Ranger suddenly slams the breaks, he of course insisted on driving, and pulls up on the site of the road. "What are you…" But before I can get the full sentence out, he is already out of the car and slams the door with so much force that the whole car shakes.

I scramble to get out of the car and stare at him pacing up and down next to the vehicle. "I don't know how to do this Steph" He stops and looks at me.

"Do what?" I question.

"Talk" He huffs in frustration. "I have never been good at it...After...After what happened I didn't know how to talk to you, didn't know how to make you see what I was going through." He takes a shaky breath and just as I am about to say something he continues. "You did the right thing by walking away. Thinking back, I wouldn't have wanted to live with me either.

Before you came into my life, I used lock myself into my apartment for a week or two, depending how bad it had been, and drink. The guys used to check in on me regularly to make sure I hadn't drunk myself to death, or god forbid put a bullet through my brain."

I am standing completely still. My heart is hammering into my rib cage, I stopped breathing just so I can hear his words more clearly. He is finally letting me in!

"And then you came along." His gaze softens and his lips curl into a smile. "Wanna-be bounty hunter, afraid of holding and shooting guns, but not afraid to get down and dirty. You made me smile when I didn't feel like it, caused me more grey hairs than Uncle Sam ever could, never questioned my methods and always trusted me blindly. You always get back up on your feet and you possess an inner strength that I have only seen in the toughest of soldiers. And I am sorry that I repaid you by locking you away."

"Ranger…" I start, but he holds up his hand.

"Let me get this out Babe" He says and I only nod in response.

"Within me there is this need to protect you and Julie, to shield you from anything bad, and it is stronger than anything else. I love the both of you. You keep me sane and grounded. You keep me from going down a very bad path every time I come back from one of my missions.

The last time I came back, I wasn't in a very good frame of mind and Bobby putting me on bed rest didn't help. Then you got injured and I couldn't do a damn thing. It was way worse when they managed to storm our building. If I hadn't been injured I could have helped, could have killed the bastards myself... You wouldn't have been hurt and Cal would still be alive."

I carefully walk around the car, as if I am approaching a wild animal, and come to stand in front of him. "Look at me" I demand quietly, since he is still staring at the spot where I was standing a few seconds ago. He turns his head and for a moment I get lost in his eyes which show a copious amount of pain, worry and uncertainty. It breaks my heart to see it and all I want to do is make it better for him.

He is such an amazing person and shouldn't have gone through what the military or I have put him through over the years. Ranger deserves so much better.

"All of that wasn't your fault...you have to let go of that, or you won't ever be able to move on" I say softly. "It took a while, but I had to let go of the hurt that I caused myself by walking away. I doubted myself more times than I could count and in the beginning I missed you so much that I nearly came back, but I didn't.

Like I said on the plane, I know I would have been just as unhappy and it wouldn't have taken long for me to run again. I just wasn't strong enough to help you through everything and I am sorry."

"Don't say that" He growls and when I look at him confused he clarifies. "Don't say you weren't strong enough. You were and you are. It takes a great deal of strength to walk away from someone or something you love."

"Maybe" I shrug. "But we need to move past this guilt. If we want to ever be more than acquaintances.

"Come with me back to Trenton" he suddenly changes the topic and looks at me hopeful. "Come home with me and let's see how it goes."

"Ranger..." I start, but he stops me.

"Just for a couple of weeks. We will take it day by day." Ranger steps closer and grabs my hand. "Just for a little while." He almost whispers.

My head screams not to do it, but my heart shouts louder. I need to go with him. I need to see where this could lead.

* * *

 **What did you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**

 **I am sorry I have been absent for long periods of time. I seem to be doing a lot more reading these days than writing.**

 **Here we go another chapter of Hello. I hope you will enjoy it.**

 **Erdi**

* * *

 _Two weeks later_

Carefully I extract myself from Ranger's hold, slip out of bed and pull on the Rangemen Shirt he disregarded earlier.

As silently as I can possibly be, I make my way over to the open door and close it behind me, before tip-toeing across the living room to the floor to ceiling windows.

I let out a sigh of relief and let my gaze wonder over the city lights. It is three am and I can't sleep. My mind is working overtime and I haven't had time to breathe since we got to Trenton.

We seemed to have fallen into the same routine we had three years ago, with the difference that I am not working at Vinnie's, but for Ranger. Because I was going stir crazy Ranger offered me a research job, which keeps me occupied all day. The Rangemen welcomed me back with open arms and it is nice to be joking around with them.

I also went to see Lula and Connie, who welcomed me back with open arms even though I have been a shitty friend in recent years. We went to dinner and drinks and it was like I never left.

I definitely have not gone to see my family. When Ranger and I finally got together all those years ago, things went south with my mother. And my father being the loyal husband that he is, didn't do anything to prevent it. After the shooting, my mother refused to talk to me in general. I sent them a letter after I left town, to inform them how to get in touch with me, but it went unanswered.

Same goes for my sister. She took our mother's side and I haven't spoken to her since I left. I miss my nieces and I did sent them gifts and letters, which came back unopened. My nieces aren't on social media and I do not have their phone numbers. The last thing I want is for them to think I don't care about them anymore, but there is no way of contacting them.

Grandma Mazur died before I left, so I went to visit her grave with Ranger the other day. The grave itself is so plain that I wouldn't even know it was my grandmother's, if it wasn't for the name edged into the stone.

Ranger has been sweet, attentive and has bend over backwards to make me feel comfortable since we got to Trenton. Every night we have Dinner together, either on seven or in his office if he still has work to do. And on a couple of occasions he treated me to Dinner and a movie outside of Rangemen. There are no Guards following me and the only stipulation he had was that I'd carry a tracker and a panic button. But this all is just not me and I don't fit into this town anymore. This is no longer my home.

I really need to talk to Ranger about how I feel, but I have chickened out every time the opportunity came up. I know what I need to say is going to break his heart alongside with mine, but being with him is just not enough to make me happy to stay here.

Suddenly a pair of strong, mocha latte coloured arms wraps around my midsection and a naked chest presses against my back, startling me out of my thoughts. "What are you doing awake?" Ranger questions in a sleepy voice.

"Go back to bed...I will be there soon." I tell him softly and run my palm up and down his forearms.

"Not happening Babe. Something is going on in that pretty head of yours and I want to know what it is. I have been waiting patiently the last few days, but time is up. If this is going to work we need to be honest." He says now more alert, while drawing me even closer to his chest.

"Even if it is going to break both of our hearts?" I ask and swallow hard to keep the tears at bay. I should have never come here. I should have stayed away.

"I wondered how long it would take…" Ranger whispers and for a long time we just stand there, holding each other in silence. Heartbreak is the worst and I do not wish it upon my worst enemy. This shit hurts and makes me want to throw up.

"I am so sorry" I breathe out and the tears start running. "I wish I could stay. I wish I could be what you need me to be, but I can't. This…. all this is not who I am. I stayed because I love you, but it's just not enough anymore….I am so sorry."

"Shh it's okay" He says calmly and turns me in his arms so that I am facing him. His hands move to cradle my face and he presses his lips to mine. "It's okay….it's okay" he keeps saying over and over again between each kiss, which are soft and bittersweet.

His hands move down my arms to the hem of my shirt, leaving Goosebumps along the way, before lifting it up and over my head.

"So beautiful" he whispers and wipes away the tears that are still running down my cheeks. One drops down to my naked breasts and he bends down and licks it away. My breath hitches, my heart rate instantly picks up, while he continues to suck and lick and run his hands all over my body.

When I make a move to pull down his pants, he stops my hands. "Just you…. for now" he looks at me with so much love and pain in his eyes that it breaks my heart all over again and the tears starts flowing even more.

His hand moves down to the sweet spot between my legs and I widen my stand to give him better access. His finger enters me hard and fast without wasting time on foreplay and a gasp escapes my lips. Ranger's other hand moves to the back of my neck, holding me in place. He alternates between kissing and biting my neck and breasts, while pumping his long finger in and out of me, each time bringing me closer to the edge of an orgasm.

I am panting now for a release and the familiar tingling in the lower region of my body becomes more intense until it explodes and I am seeing stars. It takes me a moment to get down from my Ranger induced high, but when I finally open my eyes, I find him looking at me with a smile.

He quickly drops his pants and backs me up against the cold window. "Ahhh" I yelp and the bastard chuckles.

His mouth finds mine again and at the same time his hands grab my thighs and pull them around his hips, sliding his hard penis with force into my wet sweet spot. We both grown when he enters me, unsheathed and raw.

"Shit" He curses and is about to draw back out, when I lock my legs tighter around him.

"I am on the pill and clean." I tell him.

"Me too" He nods and starts moving inside me.

* * *

 _The next morning_

"I really am sorry" I tell him and throw more of my clothes into my suitcase. We had made a stop in San Diego on our way from New Zealand so I could grab some clothes, which I now have to pack while he watches me.

"Don't be" He tells me from his spot on the edge of the other side of the bed. "We will make it work."

Last night was spectacular. We didn't go to bed for a long time and today I feel exhausted and extremely satisfied. I should be happy, but the only thing I could do is curl up in a fetal position and cry.

"I don't know how" I am growing more frustrated with each item I throw into the case. He is so damn adamant and convinced that we will make it, it drives me nuts. "Long distance has never worked for anyone."

"We are special. We will make it work" He shoots me a look that tells me that he is hell bent on making it work. Come hell or high water. And what Rangers wants, Ranger gets.

"Ranger…" I sigh.

"No Babe...I can feel that this time is different. Just believe in it" He stands, walks over to me and draws me into his chest. He smells too good and I get lost in his embrace for a moment. "But will you please take your tracker and panic button with you? It would put me at ease knowing you have them if you need them."

I nod into his shoulder in agreement. This is the least I can do to let him know I am safe. "But no obsessive checking." I retort.

"I try my best" He chuckles. "But no promises."

 _One month later_

"You have reached the voicemail of Ranger Manoso. Please leave a message and I will get back to you" I sigh just as the beep tone rings through the speaker.

"Hey, it's me... You probably know that since you can see my missed call...anyways...I got your flowers and the voicemail. I loved them...they are beautiful…. I miss you too...I hope we will get a chance to talk soon. How about I come for a weekend the week after next? Let me know." With that I hang up and sigh again.

The first two weeks apart were great. We talked a lot, facetimed often and exchanged a lot of messages, but that has declined in the last couple of weeks.

I can hardly reach him and our text exchanges are spread out, with each of us only replying every few hours due to the time difference and our work loads. It seems like half of San Diego decided to skip their bail.

And as far as I know Rangemen has been busier than ever, with some sort of secret project. To say it's been tough, is an understatement. I miss him a lot.

I was a mess when I returned to San Diego. Janine bought me tonnes of Ben & Jerry's and we sat there and watch girly movies for two days straight. That is when I pulled myself together and tried to believe that everything would work out.

But at the moment it is looking like it isn't. This would be the first time Ranger doesn't get what he wants.

* * *

 _2 Weeks later_

"I am sorry Babe. I have to deal with this."

"It's ok" I assures him, even though I am sad that I won't be going to Trenton after all.

"No it is not. I was looking forward to this weekend and then these idiots had to screw up the biggest event for our biggest Client. I need to make a personal appearance and smooth things over. And that is not even it... I probably have to stay in Miami for at least a couple of months to clean house." He groans, while I hear him stuffing things into his bag in the background.

"Shit...that bad?" I ask, while I fill out the form for my FTA I just brought back to the cop shop, when he called.

"Yeah. Darius is just not in control anymore. Ever since losing his second in charge Maple to New York, things have started to fall apart. And I haven't noticed, because I was too preoccupied with myself." He growls.

"Ranger…" I sigh.

"No, Babe. This one's on me. I should have paid better attention and now I need to sort it out. Someone told me that Maple used to hold the place together and was really in charge. Time to whip all of them back into shape….This really couldn't come at a worse time." I can practically see him shaking his head in annoyance.

"You referring to the project you have going on?" I bait, knowing he will either ignore the question or simply tell me to mind my own beeswax. I accept the cheque that the cop hands me and make my way out of the station.

"Babe, I can't tell you anything. It's top secret." He replies amused. I have tried to bait him into telling me what it is ever since I found out about it via Mr.-I-can't-keep-secrets Lester.

"Well my plan was to give you one hell of a blow job to spill the beans, but seems like that will have to wait." I grumble.

"My boys maybe big, but they are definitely not bean size" He chuckles and I groan.

"Let me know when you have time and I will fly to Miami, okay?" I ask, changing the topic.

"Will do...I love you" He says and with that he hangs up. Even after all this time, he still hasn't learned proper phone etiquette. With a scowl I pocket my phone. It's time for me to catch the next bad guy.

* * *

 ** _What did you think?_**


	7. Chapter 7

_One Month Later_

I wipe my mouth with a tissue and pray to god that I won't throw up again. This week has been hell and I have no idea what kind of bug I got, but it isn't going away.

The bystanders are looking at me strangely, while I make my way over to the Airport toilet to wash out my mouth. I had to puke into the nearest bin, because there was no chance in hell I would have made it to the toilet.

Thankfully the toilet is empty and I can go about my business without any more stares. After rinsing out my mouth with water and then mouthwash which I keep in my bag since all of this started, I feel a million times better. I had the foresight of not putting on makeup this morning, so I don't have to worry about it being ruined, when I splash cold water on my face.

Lula and Connie are arriving on a plane any minute now and will be staying with me for a week. I had really hoped that this bug was gone by the time they got here, but apparently that isn't going to happen. I wanted to have fun and get drunk with my friends, but just thinking of any other drinks or food than ginger ale and crackers, makes me want to throw up again.

My phone beeps and I fish it out of my bag. _'Have fun with the Girls x'_

Ranger. I sigh. Things have not been much better. We still only talk occasionally and text messages are getting shorter and less frequent every day. I tried visiting him three weeks ago, but he was called to DC for some Urgent meeting. Every day I am getting more frustrated by the distance between us and keep questioning how we are going to make this work.

But every time these thoughts pop up, Ranger has a way of assuring me from afar. If it is a text message like this one or flowers and Doughnuts delivered early in the morning. Tears pool into my eyes and I take a couple of deep breaths to keep them at bay. I miss him a lot and I don't think I can do this long distance much longer. Maybe I just need to suck it up and move back to Trenton.

With another deep breath, I pocket my phone and leave the bathroom.

* * *

"White Girl" Lula shouts and barrels through the arrivals terminal with her carry on suit case banging and bouncing of people's calves and feet. Connie, who is walking behind her, just shakes her head.

Lula is dressed in yellow from head to toe with a pink Fedora hat fashionably put onto her jet black hair which has yellow highlights. She earns a few stares from men and women alike. Not sure if that is because of her get up or because she doesn't care who she hits with her suitcase. Connie looks quite plain in comparison in her white cotton trousers and her low cut beige top which puts the ladies on full display. I have never seen her so modestly dressed.

"HEY WATCH IT" An angry man shouts at my friend, who just plainly ignores him.

Before I can prepare myself, Lula has already thrown herself at me, hugging the life out of me. "So many years you have been living here and this is the first ever invite we received. You should be ashamed." She grumbles.

"I am sorry Lula." I tell her and hug her back.

"You are forgiven white girl, as long as there are some hot men in this god forsaken town." She pulls away with a huge grin.

"We did see some hot Cowboys getting off the plane with us" Connie pipes in. "Hey girl" she hugs me as well.

"Come on, I am parking in a no parking zone and I don't want to get a ticket." I start pushing my friends towards the exit after seeing that the angry man is coming closer. "So hot cowboys?" I ask to distract them.

"I mean nothing like that new guy at Rangemen, but man…." Lula fan's herself with her hat.

"New guy at Rangemen?" I raise an eyebrow at her in question.

"You should see him….he isn't hotter than Ranger...I mean no one is, because Ranger is one fine specimen... but man he is a for real cowboy" Lula fans her face again and shoots me a grin.

"He is from Corpus Christi and in is off time he wears these snug jeans and black cowboy boots….I swear my panties are dripping wet every time I see him" Connie adds with a huge grin of her own and dreamy eyes.

"You have a crush" I grin at her. "And how do you know what he wears in his off time?"

"She has more than a crush...she got him to put his dick into her huh ha" Lula grins from ear to ear.

"WHAT?" I screech and look at Connie, whose smile turns smug.

"Oh man...we have so much catching up to do. We need a bar and a mountain of alcohol." Lula decides and throws her suitcase into the trunk of my car.

* * *

Halfway to Ed's Bar, I feel the urge to throw up again. I quickly pull up on the side of the road and as soon as I open my door, my breakfast makes a reappearance. "I was hoping I was over this" I groan, when I pull myself back into the car. "Sorry...I have had this bug for a couple of weeks now and it is not going away."

"Did you go and see a doctor?" Connie asks and I only manage to shake my head, before having to throw open the door once again.

"White girl...we are going to the chemist right now!" Lula demands and once I am able to pull myself together, I drive us to the next chemist.

"Hey, counter is that way" I protest, but Lula pulls me into another aisle.

"You don't need the counter...you need these" She says and points towards the products in front of us.

"No...no I don't…" And then a light goes off in my head. "Shit…" I sink to the floor and stare up to the home pregnancy tests. "How….Fuck…"

"People are already staring at us...let's grab some and just go." and with that Connie pulls me of the floor.

* * *

Positive. Shit.

"White girl, you ok?" Lula shouts from outside the bathroom door. "Yeah Steph….come one, what does it say?" Connie pipes in. "We are dying of curiosity!"

As soon as we made it to Ed's, I forced a litre of water down and locked myself into the bathroom. Due to my nervousness, peeing onto the sticks took a while, hence my friends now beating down the door.

I unlock the door and point at the five tests sitting neatly on top of the sink. All are showing a pink happy face with 'POSITIVE' written next to it. How am I going to explain this one to Ranger? How is he going to react? He never wanted to have more children. Julie was always enough for him. Am I going to keep it if he doesn't want it? As soon as I think that question, the answer is an instant yes. I will keep the Baby, no matter what happens with Ranger and me.

"WHOOOO" Lula squeals, throws her arms around me and starts bouncing up and down. "You are having the bat baby….so that would make it Robin...right?"

"Congratulations" Connie throws her arms around me as well before I can answer Lula, making this a very awkward hug.

"You gotta call Batman right now" Lula urges when she lets go of me.

"I can't, not yet. I need the definite confirmation from the Doc first." I tell her and my gaze falls back onto the tests. Liar, liar pants on fire. I am just scared of what Ranger will say and would love to put off that conversation for a while longer.

A baby. Me. Who would have thought?

"Call the Doc right now…" Connie draws out her phone and almost throws it at me.

"There is no way I will get an appointment for today...so I can still wait until tomorrow….come on you guys only just got here and I want to show you around town and have a good time" I hand the phone back to Connie, who just pushes it back towards me.

"We are here for a whole week, besides better to be sure." She insists.

"What is going on? Why are you so hell bent on this?" I narrow my eyes at her. Something is off.

"The suspense is killing me...I mean you hear all the time that these home tests can be wrong, so we want to know for sure...you cannot wait until after we leave." Lula chimes in.

"While the home pregnancy tests can be wrong, they are usually right as well. And five tests from different companies cannot all be wrong." I blurt out.

"While we are here, we need to go Baby shopping if you are in fact properly pregnant" Lula insists.

"Properly Pregnant?" Despite all, a small smile tugs at my lips. She just shrugs and shoots me a grin. "Fine, I will call."

* * *

 _A couple of days later_

"Are you sure this is the right place?" I look up at the office building which is located next to Lincoln Park, close to the 805. The ten storey Building doesn't look that old, but it has no signage, a big construction container is sitting in front of the underground garage gate and the grass is unkempt.

"This is the right place" Connie assures me and pushes me across the street.

A couple of days ago, Lula and Connie told me that they found a Pop Up Shoe Sale store while they were waiting for me at the doctor's office. Turns out I am properly pregnant and have yet to grow a pair and call Ranger. But with him being so crazy busy with the Miami office and DC Meetings, I don't want to disturb him, or so I tell myself.

According to my two crazy friends, the shoe sale is happening at this address today. And hey, I am the last person to say no to a shoe sale, but one look at this Building makes my spidery senses tingle and has me grabbing my gun from its place at my back. There is also the fact that apart from my car, there is only a black SUV parked on the road, which only makes me more suspicious. If there is a shoe sale, there should be more cars.

"You won't need that" Lula tells me, but I am taking no chances.

"I won't put the gun away until I am seeing a shoe sale" I retort and open the door to the building, which is surprisingly unlocked.

The Entrance is empty, apart from a Desk sitting on the left side of the large room. There is no indication that there is supposed to be a security guard here.

"Apparently it's on the 5th Floor" Connie informs me, while looking at her phone.

I press the button for the elevator, but there is no sign of it being alive. "Great..stairs it is." I grumble and start walking up, with Lula and Connie following hot on my heels.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" I ask, just as we pass level 2 and train my gun ahead of me. My spidery senses are going haywire and I am not taking any chances.

"I am sure" Connie answers from behind without any hesitance.

Once we get to the fifth floor I stop. "What are you doing, let's go in." Lula tries to reach around me to open the door, but I stop her.

"Shh" I hush her. Nothing. I hear nothing. "We should turn back. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Shagging up with Batman has made you far too suspicious." Connie waves off my comment and opens the door before I can stop her.

A "What the hell?" escapes my mouth when I follow Connie through the door, with my gun still raised. There are no shoes and it looks much like the 5th floor in the Rangemen Trenton office. The large room is filled with cubicles, on the far end seem to be three office and from where I am standing right now, I can see a fourth room full of monitors towards the left of me. "What is this?"

"This is the secret project" A familiar man's voice calls out and seconds later my very own Batman appears in front of me, dressed in his usual attire of black Cargo pants and black Cat boots. But instead of a Rangemen Shirt he is wearing a black, button-down dress shirt with the top button left open and untucked.

"What...what do you mean?" My face cannot decide what face to pull, shock of seeing him or a wide smile because he is here? I must have settled onto something in between, because Ranger's face splits into a big grin.

"I mean that this is the secret project the guys and me have been working on for the past three months. A brand spanking new Rangemen Location." He starts walking towards me and with every step he takes, my heart starts pumping a little harder into my rib cage. "Babe, do you mind putting the gun away?"

For a second I just stare at him confused, before realizing that I am still pointing my gun at him. "Sorry" I reply sheepishly and tuck it away. "You are here…"

"Yes and I am here to stay." he is finally right in front of me and the smell of Bulgari hits me hard. Relief and happiness flood through me and I throw myself at him. "Heyy...wow." I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his midsection. Ranger wraps his arms around me to hold me up and has to take a step back to keep us from falling backwards.

"I can't believe you are here...what about Miami?" I ask, while tears gather in my eyes and I have to swallow hard to keep them at bay. Damn Hormones. Yesterday we watched Die Hard and I was crying my eyes out throughout the whole movie.

"I smoothed things over in Miami and Les has gone to put together a new team, so I could come here to be with you." Ranger answers and his breath hits my ear with every word. "And I am here to stay. Recruiting starts in a couple of weeks and I have some men coming in from the west coast to help with the training. I am not going anywhere."

"But the building doesn't even look ready" I whisper.

"When we open, it will be ready, don't you worry" He chuckles.

"I am pregnant" I blurt out and I can feel him freeze. "I know that this is not what you want and if this means that you will go back to Trenton...well I suppose I have to deal with this...but I can't give this Baby up. I really am on the pill, but apparently your boys are wayyyy too powerful….so yeah...I am pregnant." I rush to explain and almost whisper the last part. Squeezing my eyes shut, I braze myself for his reaction. He tries to pull away but I hold on tight. This is it….this is the last straw. We are never going to come back from this.

"Babe, please let me look at you" He pleads and something is his voice makes me lose my grip. Ranger pulls away slightly, so that our faces are only millimetres away from each other. "You are pregnant?" I nod and his face splits in half with the biggest grin I have ever seen. Before I know it, his lips crash onto mine and he gives me the mother of all kisses.

* * *

"Wow, this place is amazing" I tell Ranger, when we walk up the stairs to the last floor he still needs to show me. The elevator is down, because Ranger is getting a completely new one fitted, so we had to make our way up the floors via the stairs. Lula and Connie have disappeared somewhere to give us some space, which I am grateful for. "How is it that this is already so far along? How long has this secret project been going on?"

"Since your first day in Trenton" He replies and I gasp. "I will tell you all about it once we get to the top, I promise." He adds and pulls me in for another kiss.

We walk the rest of the way up to level ten in silence. On top of the stairs there is an open door and once we walk through it, I find myself in an apartment that seems to be covering the whole 10th floor.

"Come on" He tugs at my hand and leads me through, what I assume will be the living room, down the hall and into what I assume will be the bedroom. It has an amazing view, looking over Lincoln Park, with a staircase leading up to another floor. The Ensuite Bathroom is to the right, next to the walk in closet.

Ranger leads me up the stairs, into another smaller room, which goes out onto a roof terrace. All along the edge is a glass barrier, there are outdoor lounges placed onto a wooden deck, with a BBQ next to it. Still holding my hand, he pulls me over to the couch before sinking into it and tugging me onto his lap.

"The moment you came to Trenton, I knew you wouldn't be happy there and I knew we wouldn't be able to do the long distance thing." He looks at me and brushes a unruly curl behind my ear. Just his touch makes me shiver. "The past few years I missed you so much it hurt and I don't want to be hurting anymore. So I talked to the guys. We always wanted to open a branch on the east coast and after a bit of research, we found that San Diego would actually be a great place. It's close to LA and the Mexican border, which means there are different types of Security needed here. So Tank and I flew out here and scouted locations, until settling onto this one."

"You were here, but you didn't come to see me?" I ask a little hurt.

"I couldn't, Babe. Had I come to see you, I would have not left your side. I needed to find a location to get the ball rolling...I am sorry" He explains and his eyes reflect how sorry he is.

"It's ok...you are here now" I smile and kiss him.

"I know we still have lots to talk about, but I know we can make it." Ranger tells me once we have to come up for air. "I don't want you to get rid of this Baby, I want to be there every step of the way. Until the 10th Floor is done, I would need somewhere to crash for a while, but after that I will move in here" he laces our fingers together and starts running his thumb up and down mine. "I will wine and dine you, I will take you out on dates and eventually...eventually I am going to marry you….I don't want an answer right now...because to be fair, I am bound to screw up, but I love you and I will make this work."

"Ranger…" I swallow hard and bury my face in his neck. "This is insane" I laugh softly and shake my head. "I love you too" I pull my head away and kiss him again.

He is right. We have a lot to talk about and work on. Not all is forgotten, but it is certainly forgiven. We love each other and despite all that has happened we found each other again. I am certain I will screw up and I am certain we will fight, butt heads and annoy the crap out of each other, but I am also certain that we will make it.

* * *

 **It is done, this is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for sticking with me and for all the comments and favorites**


End file.
